lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Mydnight's Hero: walkthrough
The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this is the first gamebook played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Suggested disciplines *Herbmastery *Grand Weaponmastery with bow and with your Kai weapon *Elementalism *Grand Pathsmanship *Kai-alchemy *Grand Huntmastery *Assimilance Notes: # The number of disciplines for this adventure is based on the newer edition of the books as you start with 5 disciplines in book 21 instead of 4. # Kai-surge is not much of benefit here, so if the player has a higher starting stat, the weaker Psi-surge can be used (adds 6 instead of 8 CS). If you have completed the previous adventures, Grand Pathsmanship would be the immediate choice for the next discipline to be picked for this adventure. Useful items from previous gamebooks 1. Talisman of Defiance (adds 2 to your Combat Skill) Notes 1. Pay attention to where your current location is when you're prompted to fight an enemy as to ensure that you can gain bonus Combat Skill from your Kai Weapon. 2. If your initial combat skill at the start the series is at least 30 or more, you will stand a better chance in fighting against your enemies. Considering that you've the additional disciplines (e.g Grand Weaponmastery, Kai Surge) as well as your weapon bonus and the cumulative adventure bonus, your Combat Skill at the start of your adventure is somewhere between 44 to 48 (without Kai-surge). 3. Read carefully each text and those preceeding it to determine the setting (e.g underwater, cave, underground, day, night, magic, etc..) Walkthrough Mydnight (1) - Acraban is the brother of Melchar that you met in Caeno, if you have played the previous adventure. (90) - Visit the Hall of Judicars and ask the reeve sergeant about Karvas. (187) - Zinair gives one seeing stone to Acraban (a useful hint for a later puzzle). Pathsmanship will alert Acraban to a trap faster. (282) - Just approach Karvas. (63) - The improved Grand Pathsmanship will warn you of the storm early. Otherwise you will get hit and suffer some damage. (51) - Elementalism will also help navigate along the fissue. The higher the total from the RNT, the lesser the chance to suffer damage. (302) - Climb in the rope locker with Karvas. (121) - Note the number of Acraban's crew (a useful hint for a later puzzle). Bakhasa (124) - There's a 50% chance to find the Telda Stables Key in the horse saddlebag. (54/220) - Enter Bakhasa by the river arch. The chances of slipping by with a distraction are better than when using the west gate. (340) - Climb the tower from the wall. Kai-Alchemy helps. (100) - If you have Grand Huntmastery and Assimilance, you have a higher chance to dodge missiles. (88) - Either solution will do. (180) - You are at the stables. If you do not have the stable key, you will need to take down the stable guard. The Levitation spell from Kai-alchemy allows you to eliminate the guard with ease. (323) - Turn around and face the leader. You only need to fight one round with the Zhakka. There's a high chance that you'll win the round. The Road to Jaroc (251) - Seek shelter at the stone hut and open the secret panel. However, do not take the stone dagger. (238) - There is an unavoidable 2% chance that you are killed by rockfall (three successive RN tests with 50%, 40% and 10%, respectively). Animal Mastery further reduces the chance to 0.5%. A 5-9 on the first RN test is therefore highly desirable. (177) - A rope or Kai-Alchemy can help you save Karvas. (200) - You are in Jaroc. If you do not have Herbmastery, you will have to escape the town. Elementalism or Kai-Alchemy helps you escape. (120) - Visit the trading post for some standard items that can help your quest. (230) - Ride with Karvas to the Oridon Stone. You will meet a person who will tell you how to avoid the robber bandits of Voshno. (298) - Ride for the hillock to avoid the undercut riverbank. Cavalia (283/125) - You are now in Cavalia. No matter what you do and what answer you give to the Knight Bachelor, he'll arrest you both. (306/113) - Depending on whether you have the improved Weaponmastery or not, the puzzle will be different. If you have that discipline, turn to (211). If not, turn to (240). You will get back your possessions. (169) - The lever is guarded with a trap and spell. Touching it directly causes a lot of damage; using anything else reduces the EP loss. (69) - Search the chamber first to get the Golden Hunting Horn and Sadanzo's Seal. (178) - The safe's combination number is (75). You'll get Sadanzo's Scroll. Having this scroll can help you greatly in the final stage of this adventure. (198) - Any method to destroy the safe works. (86) - You will be fighting the magical blades. The Counterspell from Kai-Alchemy + Valiance will give you a combat advantage. (106) - There's a 30% chance that you'll lose a backpack item when escaping Cavalia. (342) - Hide at the baker's shop. (171) - You can choose to face the hunting party or otherwise. If you face them, show Sadanzo's Seal to them. Otherwise, use the Golden Hunting Horn. Varedo (55) - If you are caught carrying the Stone Dagger, Lodamos will order his men to execute you both. See (251). (70) - Assimilance and Huntmastery improves your chances of dodging arrows in the ambush. The Kai-Weapon Kaistar gives an additional bonus. Oberra to Seroa (280) - The most straightforward and much easier approach is to take the riverboat at Xaia. (59) - Go to the Crown and Bugle Inn. Any option works and you will get two tickets. If you choose to offer a bribe instead you will fail the mission unless you have Sadanzo's Scroll. (46) - Give the guards the Riverboat tickets. (12) - Any means can be used to destroy the mind gem, failing which you lose some EPs. As a bonus, show them Sadanzo's scroll. Note: 1. The King's Highway approach will require you to fight the remaining Cavalian knights and possibly its leader that you encountered at Baron Jayde's mansion on the route from Varedo to Oberra. 2. If you choose to jump the queue, you will be arrested. To complete the quest y''ou must have Sadanzo's Scroll to show to Marshall Phedros'' and then fight Sadanzo to the death. Congratulations, you've completed the quest! Appendices Enemy Roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai